With the increasing down-scaling of integrated circuits and increasingly demanding requirements to the speed of integrated circuits, transistors need to have higher drive currents with increasingly smaller dimensions. Fin Field-Effect Transistors (FinFETs) were thus developed. In conventional FinFET formation processes, the semiconductor fins may be formed by forming trenches in a silicon substrate, filling the trenches with dielectric materials to form Shallow Trench Isolation (STI) regions, and then recessing the top portions of the STI regions. The silicon substrate portions between the recessed portions of the STI regions thus form semiconductor fins, on which the FinFETs are formed.